


Heartbeat On The Radio

by MetalMistress



Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [8]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Honeymoon, Making Love, Making Out, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Passionate Sex, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tender lovin', Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: There are all kinds of songs on the radio, of all different genres. Rock, Soul, Pop, Hip Hop, Metal, Electro Swing, Jazz... Alastor was sure he could find a radio station that played music from his time period, if he really tried. None of them could hold a candle to his favorite song though. What's his favorite song, you ask? Well, it's not anything by Elvis. Nope, it's not that song you sang by 'BitterSweet' either. It's not even "You're never fully dressed without a smile"!What's his favorite song?Your heartbeat.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615969
Comments: 28
Kudos: 170





	Heartbeat On The Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm, hello...  
> Did you miss me? I missed you. ♥
> 
> So, I'm back to Alastor again, with another fanfic. Expect fluffs, feels, and romantic smut.  
> No graphic warnings, other than one little part in the beginning. Nothing bad, just a descripton of something Alastor would do to protect you. Other than that, it's just smut, feelz, and lovin'!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49528374262/in/dateposted-public/)

( _Banner created by me._ )  
( _I'm very proud of it._ )  
( _It took awhile to make_.)

**♫♪** _I don't want to set the world on fire..._  
_I just want to start a flame in your heart..._ **♫♪**  
**-'I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire'** **by The Ink Spots**

* * *

If you had to try to describe love in one word without using the actual word 'love', you know how you'd say it;

_Alastor._

He's the most kindest, most caring, most gentle man. Now, many others would rise up to protest those words if you were to speak them out in public, proclaiming that they can spout out many different incidents where he was not so kind, or gentle. But that is where they misunderstand your words. You see, Alastor is the most kindest, most caring, most gentle man, _to you._ If only those demons that claim Alastor is heartless saw you as a mortal when you'd come home to his cabin covered in bruises-- not by his hand, but by others. If only they could have seen the rage in his eyes as he picked you up off the floor and wiped away your tears caused by the many men and women of your small little town. If only they could have beheld him as he struck fear into the hearts of your tormentors that dare harm you. 

Alastor was the most kindest man on earth and in hell to you, because he saved you, countless of times.  
_and he_ _absolutely adores you._

Sure, he has a temper.  
_But he's never once gotten angry with you.  
_

Sure, he's aggressive.  
_But he's never once laid a hand on you._

Sure, he's generally distrustful of others.  
_But he trusts you with his life.  
_

Sure, he's secretive and mysterious.  
_But you know all of his secrets._

**You know Alastor better than anyone in hell, or on Earth.**

You know everything there is to know about Alastor. You know that he despises sweet things, and shudders at the sight of strawberries ever since Angel Dust nicknamed him 'strawberry pimp'. You know he likes dark black coffee, and the mere suggestion of adding creamer, milk or sugar to it is enough to make him gag on the spot. You know he likes Electro-Swing, Jazz, Postmodern Jukebox, Rockabilly, soft rock, and-- _surprisingly,_ a _little_ bit of pop. You know he likes dark comedy and finds horror shows and movies absolutely hilarious-- the more death and suffering, the more he laughs until he cries. You know he loves cooking and is a huge foodie. You know he _tolerates_ post 30's technology-- to a point. You know he likes pineapple on pizza, if only for the fact that he loves that it pisses people off when they see it on pizza. You know that although intimidating in public, he's _incredibly_ goofy with you in private.

You could go on for hours, listing all the things you know about him.

Alastor is also fiercely protective of you, over the littlest things. The best part about that is he's protective about you because he cares about you, and not because he's jealous and thinks you're going to run off with someone else. The only time Alastor gets jealous is when you give the Alligators in the bayou too many belly rubs... other than that, he's wonderful. Someone looks at you wrong and creeps you out? Alastor is there to insert himself in between the pair of you and smile wildly at them, just daring them to make a move towards his queen. Someone tries to hit you? Alastor will be there to cut off their arm and make force them to deep-throat the son-of-a-bitch. 

The point is that while he's psychotic to most of the general public, he loves you honestly and earnestly and would do anything that you asked him to do. And you'd do the same for him.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49514511991/in/dateposted-public/)

As you walk down the road side-by-side with Alastor, you look up at him. He has this relaxed expression on his face as he admires you in your wedding dress, considering you got married just hours before. You smile up at those adoring, scarlet red eyes of his as they stare down at you like you're the most beautiful, the most precious thing he's ever beheld in his entire life. He reaches over and wraps his arm around you, pulling you close into his side. He stares at you for a beat longer, before he draws in a deep breath and says;

"You mean the world to me."

You smile, touched by his sweetness. "As you do, to me!"

He smiles, and asks you; "Where do you want to go for our honeymoon? We can go anywhere in hell that you desire."

That makes you stop and tilt your head in thought. Hmm... There are plenty of nice resorts around the city, all in various territories... You think there's a particularly nice one in a certain kitten overlord's territory that Alastor told you he fought once. It sounds nice, from what he told you.

And yet...

"I don't think I want to go anywhere. At least, not somewhere that hell can offer _me."_

"Oh?" Alastor says, tilting his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to take _you_ somewhere."

"Oh really?" He says, intrigued. "Where might this be?"

"Let's get home first, and I'll tell you all about it."

After the long walk home, you finally arrive at the cabin. You and Alastor take the time to get dressed in your usual outfits before collapsing on the bed to cuddle. As soon as Alastor's body meets yours, he tugs you closer to him so he can wrap his body around yours. "So tell me about this mysterious place of yours that you wish to take me. Where in hell is it located?" He asks, nuzzling his cheek against the top of your head.

"That's the thing-- it's not in hell."

Alastor's face scrunches up in confusion. You can hear the gears suddenly stop in his head, and strain to start moving again as he attempts to understand exactly what you mean.

"I know-- let me explain. It's my spiritual realm. Remember? The one where your mom lives in."

His eyes widen comically large. He hadn't even thought about that. "Oh! Oh really? I had no idea we could enter it without being dead!"

"Yep! I used to go in there all the time when I couldn't afford rent here in hell. It's a beautiful place... I designed it to be."

"Really?"

"Yep! We can leave for it whenever you want. I already know where I want to take you."

"Clever woman, you are. I'm ready whenever you are."

You smile widely, and hop up from the bed-- though Alastor is hesitant to let you go, as he loves the feeling of you in his arms.

Focusing all your energy into one spot in the center of the room, you close your eyes and murmur an incantation to open up a portal that will take you to your spiritual realm. A hole, a large, glowing hole opens up in the middle of the room and as it grows larger, Alastor is able to see the spirit realm on the other side. He can't see all of it, but from what he can see it does look pretty nice. Once you've finished the incantation, you open your eyes and look at Alastor, reaching out your hand for him to take.

"Ready?"

"For you? Always."

* * *

As soon as Alastor steps through the portal, still holding your hand-- he is bewitched. 

As he is gently guided through the portal via your hand, his foot steps down on what he realizes to be stone platform-- marble, by the looks of it. The platform is surrounded by beautifully carved marble pillars that are covered in vines. The stone platform has stairs that lead downward towards a cobblestone path that seems to lead deep into the forest. The forest itself seems to pulsate, vibrate and thrum with some form of mystical energy. Alastor can feel it in his chest, in his bones as he slowly takes in the sight, mouth-gaped open.

"You made all of this?" He asks you, voice quiet and struck with awe.

"I did." You admit softly. "I know every tree, every leaf, every root down to the finest detail. Every stone, every river. Every spirit, every floating orb..."

 _Wait_.

Floating orbs?

Alastor looks away from the tall, giant trees and back at you, raising his eyebrows in shock when he sees you off to the side and playing with a colorful light blue orb that seems to dance around your fingers. "What are those?" He asks, as he carefully, almost cautiously steps closer to you.

"...Children." You admit softly. "Be careful, they can hear you."

"Children?" Alastor asks in surprise.

"Yes. Sometimes, kids get into... _horrific situations._ " You explain carefully, not wanting to frighten the child or remind them of their death. "Sometimes they wander around looking for help, because they're scared. I give them a place to stay, to live... sometimes they take more on humane forms, but... the younger ones tend to take to their orb forms. It makes them feel safe. Warm. Happy."

"I see..."

The orb moves over to Alastor, who stands alert as the little blue bubble of light invades his personal space. 

"Please don't touch me..." He says softly to it, the ever present smile on his face soften slightly so he does not frighten the little thing. The orb seems to nod in understanding, and circles him once before flying off into the forest. Alastor lets out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding. When he looks over to you, he sees you smiling softly at him, rubbing your index finger across your chin in thought.

"What?"

"They like you."

"Really?" Alastor asks. Alastor knew he was scary-- he took pride in it. He was surprised that the ghost of a child would take kindly to him, given his fearful appearance.

You nod softly, and motion to the cobblestone path. "Shall we?"

He nods, his usual smile returning to his face... but then he freeze, his smile becoming strained as his ears stand at alert. "Darling?"

"Yes?"

"...None of my victims are here, are they?"

"No. No there are not any of your victims, or my victims here. You have my word."

He lets out a huge sigh of relief and almost melts into the floor. "Oh good. Ok, we can go!"

As you walk down the path, you eventually come to a bridge. There's a ethereal female ghost standing on it, surrounded by what appears to the little spectral fish. She looks up at you both, and bows her head at you, before looking back at the fish and their reflections in the water.

Alastor eyes the floating fish in confusion.

"Darling? They're out of water."

You giggle at his curiosity. "Have you ever seen Alice in Wonderland?"

"Yes."

"Regular physics and rules don't apply here, just like that.... Look. Just to your right. Brace yourself."

Alastor slowly looks up and nearly stumbles back in surprise when he sees a great white shark 'swimming' through the trees.

" **Big** **fish**. _Verrrry big fish!"_ Alastor says, stepping away from the shark while pulling you with him, forgetting for a moment that the pair of you are demons and not mortals. You chuckle, and reach out to the shark, wiggling your fingers at it. It slowly comes over, and bumps its nose into your hand. Nudging your fingers, the shark presses himself further into your touch as you begin to scratch it.

"They don't get hungry here. They're not going to eat you." You giggle.

"...Are you sure? I've seen the picture shows you watch on the television-- what about that scientist who lost both of his arms in a shark attack?"

You giggle-snort. "Dear, sweet husband of mine! That's a cartoon, and do you really think I'd bring you here and possibly endanger your life if I wasn't absolutely sure you'd be safe?"

"...True."

You roll your eyes, and reach for his hand as the shark swims off further into the forest. "Come on. I have more I want you to see. You'll like it."

As you cross the bridge, you follow down the path until you come to a brighter part of the forest-- and upon closer inspection, Alastor realizes that colorful flames light up the trees.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49531761406/in/dateposted-public/)

"Flames?" He asks, as one brushes by him. He reaches his hand out curiously, and the flames almost tickle his fingers when he grazes his fingers over the tops of them. He tilts his head curiously as the fire licks at his skin. There's a gentle warmth resonating from them-- but it doesn't burn... not like regular fire would. It's almost as if it has some sort of sentience, with the way the flames excitedly flicker around his finger tips.

"Spectral flames..." You murmur, before scooping up on in your hand and inspecting it. When you become face-level with it, you realize where you've seen it before, and you snort loudly before giggling. "Your _mother_ has been here."

"My mother?"

"Yes. She likes to light up the darker parts of the forest, especially for the kids... she says its similar to what she used to do for you, though I'm not sure I understand what she means..? I remember her visiting me while you were sleeping once, and she explained how excited she was when she saw the spirits of little children that are here. Said she was happy to 'carry on tradition'."

Alastor's face becomes struck with realization, and then steadily becomes more and more flustered. "...I used to be frightened of the dark as a little boy. She used to put a little oil lamp by my bedside, and I'd watch the flames dance before I fell asleep... I was so embarrassed about being scared of the dark, and she comforted me by saying 'it's tradition, my boy. I was scared of the dark too.' ...Hah, of course!"

You tilt your head and smile up at him. You reach out a hand for him, and smile. "Come on. Just a little ways further, now."

Trekking down the path, you eventually come to a point where it splits into two roads; one where the cobblestone continues, and one where it turns to dirt. Opting for the dirt road, you gently tug Alastor along, as he eagerly takes in the sight of your spectral realm. Ghosts of all kinds-- animals, humans, fish-- they're all here. They're all floating peacefully about to forest, smiling and laughing. Some sit up on the tree branches and cuddle with one another, while watching orbs or the ghosts of animals float by. Others just chat while floating through the trees, bobbing and weaving around other spirits so they don't invade their personal space.

It's so peaceful. So tranquil. Truly, your realm was a safe place to be. He felt quite silly for getting started by that great white shark earlier.

Eventually, you lead him off the road, and are now leading him straight through the trees-- a darker part of the forest, where the spirits do not tread.

"Darling? Are you--"

"Yes, I'm sure I know the way. No, I'm not going to get lost." You giggle. Alastor stares at the back of your head a look of indignation, as if he were going to say 'How dare you interrupt me?'

You turn your head, and upon seeing his expression break out into a bunch of giggles. "What? I knew that's what you were going to ask."

"Rude!" He playfully scolds you. 

"Hmhmhm, I'm sorry, did I frustrate you?"

"I ought to punish you for that." He says while dropping his voice a couple octaves. 

You stop walking and slowly look over your shoulder once more. When you see Alastor, he has this predatory look on his face. He offers one simple word; _"Run."_

You don't hesitate. With a loud squeal, you take off running through the trees, Alastor quickly following behind you. It's amazing how he can keep up with those fancy shoes of his-- then again, you shouldn't be too surprised. The man has... _ **ample** supplies of stamina. _You can feel a breeze hit the small of your back-- likely the air being displaced as Alastor rapidly swipes at you to catch you. The breeze is enough to startle you into a full-blown sprint. You hide behind one of the trees, pressing your back against it as you pant heavily... Carefully, you peek around the tree from the way you came, trying to catch a glimpse of Alastor who has been right behind you.

..But he's not there. Your face scrunches up in confusion for a moment, but then you hear a low voice whisper in your ear;

_"...Looking for me?"_

You outright shriek as you are suddenly grabbed by a pair of long, lean arms. A deep laugh echos through the trees as you rip yourself away from the pair of arms.

"ALASTOR! You frightened me!" You shout, lightly scolding him.

He giggles like a little kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar, and slowly approaches you with his hands raised in surrender.

"Yeah, yeah keep those hands where I can see them. Asshole." You giggle.

He snickers. He loves it when you get snippy like this, it's so much fun. "Alright, alright." He says. "How about... here?" he asks, before he steadily and slowly wraps his arms around you.

You lean into his touch, resting your head on his chest as you pant slightly while trying to come down from your flight-or-fight mode. "Yeah... Yeah that's nice." You say, as you hear his heartbeat echo through your skull as you nuzzle your ear against his chest. He holds you close, before lowering his head to whisper in your ear.

"Mmm... I have half a mind to pin you up against this tree and take you here. I must admit, chasing you never fails to get me... _riled up..."_

You purr in response while he pulls his head back to look down at you with half lidded-eyes... and then you suddenly lean up and latch onto his neck. Alastor's eyes roll into the back of his head as he lets out a loud groan when he feels your teeth sink into his skin as you begin to suckle. Your fingertips slip up underneath his coat and dress shirt, and he hums appreciatively when you drag your fingernails up his abdomen.

...And just like that, you rip yourself away and take off through the forest.

Alastor stands there for a moment, blinking several times with wide-eyes and a confused smile on his face. He then turns and bolts after you with a loud cry of "HEY!"

He can hear your laughter echo through the trees as you continue to run.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE MINX!"

"MAKE ME, DADDY!"

Alastor freezes in spot and almost trips over a tree root from halting so fast. He stands there in shock for a moment before bursting into laughter. He can hear your laughter echo his own, and sprints after it to find you. As he comes to a line of trees, he approaches one that has moss hanging off one of the lower branches. The moss is swinging, so he knows you're close by. As he pulls it back, he says: "There you are you little- woah..."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49531526373/in/dateposted-public/)

You stand a bit of a ways from the edge of a cliff that overlooks the entire forest of the spirit realm. You look over your shoulder, and smile at Alastor's awestruck expression. 

"Hi baby."

"Hello. You- you made all this?"

"I did. This is where I spent my time when I wasn't looking for you."

He frowns at that and comes closer to you, and wraps his arms around you, so your face is smooshed into his chest. He buries his face into your hair and murmurs; "Is this to make me feel bad about not finding you sooner? Because it's working." He chuckles.

You lift your head up and look at him with wide eyes as you rapidly shake your head back and forth. "No! Baby, I wanted to show you this place because of what it means to me. I wanted to show you this place because this is my safe place. My home away from home. This world is what got me through all those years. I'd spend time with the spirits here and when I'd cry and long for you, they'd be there to cheer me up and tell me that not all hope is lost. I brought you here because I wanted to show you what I made in your memory..."

Realization hits him, and suddenly the world around him looks so much more beautiful. Suddenly, every branch and leaf suddenly seems to evoke a meaningful emotion within him. 

"You made this... for me?"

"Yes.." You admit softly. He looks down at you, and a wide smile graces his face. His hands come up to cup your cheeks, and he cranes his head down and presses a loving kiss to your lips. He holds the kiss for a moment, before he pulls his head back with a genuine, loving smile all across his lips.

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met..." he says so earnestly that it causes tears to fill your eyes. "How did I get so lucky?"

You sniffle and wipe your eyes. "I dunno. I was wondering that myself.. how'd I get lucky enough to get you?"

He chuckles, and summons his microphone with a wave of his hand. He pulls away from you, but only to set his microphone off to the side. He spins back around and faces you with this adoring, half-lidded-sparkly-eyed expression on his face. As he approaches you with slow, long leisurely strides, he snaps his fingers and music begins to play from the microphone;

He says nothing at first. He just takes your hand into his, and wraps an arm around your waist, and begins to sway with you. You stare lovingly up into his eyes as the gentle music plays in the background. Then, he starts to sing.

_♪♫ I don't want to set the world on fire...  
I just want to start a flame in your heart...   
In my heart I have but one desire...  
And that one is you,  
No other will do...  
  
I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim,  
I just want to be the one you love...  
And with your admission that you feel the same,  
I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of,  
Believe me..._

_I don't want to set the world on fire...  
I just want to start a flame in your heart... ♪♫ _

"Do you really?" You ask him softly.

"Of course. I mean.. I'd like a little mayhem here and there occasionally, but honestly if you wanted me to be happy house-husband, I'd do so. For you."

His confession completely floors you. Alastor would give up everything if you asked him to? _Woah_.

"I could never ask you to do that... give up the killing, I mean. I think it'd drive you crazy." You softly giggle.

He chuckles darkly as he sways you from side to side. "Perhaps. I'm already half-way there, being a serial killer and all so I suppose I shouldn't take chances in case I end up throwing myself off the deep-end, hm?" He says smiling so widely that his eyes squint and the corners of his eyes crinkle with happiness.

You laugh and nod. "I doubt you'd 'throw yourself off the deep-end' but I still don't want you to do that for me."

He smiles, and continues to sing;

_♪♫ I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim,  
I just want to be the one you love...  
And with your admission that you feel the same,  
I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of,  
Believe me..._

_I don't want to set the world on fire...  
I just want to start a flame in your heart! ♪♫_

You giggle, and begin to applaud him as you both stop dancing. He dramatically bows, before taking you back into his arms so he can hold you close and stare into your eyes. Then, he continues your conversation from before;

"...Why not? I'm curious. Most women fantasize about living their days out with a husband that is home all the time, don't they? Or at least, most of the time. They go to work, come home, cook dinner, massage their feet. That sort of thing."

"Because, Alastor, I love you for who you are. Cannibalistic tendencies and all."

He snorts. You continue.

"I love you _because_ of the things that make you different. Sure, you're not home all the time... but it doesn't matter because I'm _always_ there with you anyway. As for work, pffft-- I hardly think being Charlie's adviser and endorser is a job-- as much as I love the woman, don't get me wrong... but even then, I'm with you 80% of the time. We cook together as it is, so that's fine.... and I'd _never_ let you massage my feet, because you'd tickle them relentlessly."

"True. I would." He admits while giggling like the devil he is.

You grin widely. "The point is, Alastor, is that I love you because you're different. I don't want a house-husband, I want _you."_

A smirk graces his lips. "Oh, you _want me,_ do you?"

You lightly slap his chest, and blush feverishly. "Stop it. You know what I meant."

But Alastor _does not_ stop.

His smirk widens, and his eyes go half-lidded once more. He begins to back you up steadily until you're pressed against a tree once more. 

"This is a familiar position." He says seductively.

"Mhm, sure is." You giggle nervously.

He smiles, hearing the alarm in your voice. "Are you fearful of me, dear wife?"

"No. I'm just wondering if I'm going to be ravaged in my forest or not."

"Well, I had planned on it." He says, tilting his head and leaning down until he's a hair's breadth away from your lips.

You swallow thickly as your eyes widen. "Oh. Oh my."

"Oh my, indeed..." He purrs deviously. "I just wonder.. where... should... I... start... first?"

"Such a... predicament you're in." You giggle nervously, eyes whizzing all over Alastor's face as he just smirks devilishly down at you.

_He has you right where he wants you, and he's not letting you go._

"Me in a predicament? I was thinking more of _you._ But, I suppose if you wish to take the lead, I'm willing to bend."

You shake your head no, silently.

"No?"

"No. I don't want either of us to be in charge tonight." You say, blushing deeply.

"Oh? Do you not feel up to it tonight?" He asks, tilting his head.

You laugh at that-- he completely mistook what you were hinting. "No darling. I'm trying to say I want you to _make love to me._ Also, I'm very much in the mood. Here..." 

You gently take his hand, and pull your skirt aside, leading it right to where your naked warmth is waiting. His eyes widen tenfold when he feels your wet pussy lips against his smooth fingers.

"Sweet-Baby-Satan, you're not wearing knickers." He says quietly, amazed. When he pulls away his fingers, he sees that they are completely soaked. "And you're positively dripping... How did I not know this sooner?! I didn't see you pull them off when you were getting dressed at the cabin..."

"Oh darling..." You laugh softly. "Honey... _I haven't been wearing knickers since we woke up this morning."_

Alastor's eyes widen even more, before they narrow as he growls hungrily, and takes a hold of your hips and feverishly presses his lips against yours, before roughly pushing you up against the tree. The kiss is passionate, feverish, frantic. His hands eagerly grope, and pull, and tug on you. It's like he's trying to remove all space between the two of you. When he pulls away, he rests his forehead against yours, and says while panting softly; 

"If I don't get these pants off of me, buttons are going to fly everywhere in about 3 seconds."

You laugh heartily. "Well, better get them off then. Don't want either of us to lose an eye."

The pair of you eagerly and quickly get undressed, tossing the clothes aside into the soft grass before colliding once more with each other in a fiery kiss of nothing but lust, love, and adoration. Without breaking the kiss, Alastor pulls you away from the tree and lays you down onto the soft grass below your feet, and moves to sit in between your legs as you spread them apart to make room for him. He groans softly and palms himself at the sight of your bare, exposed wet cunt before him, and leans down to press a lustful kiss onto your lips. When he pulls away he rests his forehead against yours.  
  
"If you want me to make love to you, I shall. Are you ready for me?" He murmurs, questioningly.

"I've been ready since you said 'I do.'"

He grins, and sits back up, taking hold of his throbbing member in his hand. He gives it a few, slow strokes before he presses the head against your entrance. Swirling his cock head in a circular motion, he teases you as he gathers up your juices to use as lube. When you whine as a result, he chuckles and decides to show you mercy. Slowly, he eases himself into you with a loud groan.

"Ohh fuck.." He says, biting his lower lip as he trembles and tries to control himself. "You're so tight... You're always so tight.." He softly whispers as he throbs within you. Your walls stretch to accommodate his large size, and yet it still feels as if they're clenched around him. The feeling of being so full causes you to let out a soft moan of his name;

"Alastor..."

He purrs in response. He loves the way you moan his name. "Yes, my dear? Do you want me to start moving?"

"Yes please!" 

He grins, and begins to move his cock in and out of you, thrusting and bobbing his hips at a steady, slow pace. Though slow, the force behind his hips is still powerful, so it causes your breasts to bounce with each and every thrust. One particular thrust is able to send his cock slamming right to where your sweet spot is, and it has you arching your back. Your hands fly up to wrap around his back for stability. You gently dig your nails into his back, making Alastor moan as your nails leave little crescent moons behind. Dragging down them down his back has him moaning once more.

"You feel so good inside of me." You softly sob out. "I feel f-full, and s-so good!"

He smirks down at you, and gets down onto his forearms. Tilting his head, he seeks out your neck. Once he finds his intended target, he sinks his teeth into your skin, causing you to let out a loud cry; "A-Ah! F-fuck!" 

His lips curl against your skin in a grin as he begins to suckle down, _hard,_ on your neck until he's certain he's left behind a huge hickey. You whimper; "P-pleaseeee.. F-faster.."

"As my, _Mmphf!--_ W-Wife wishes!" He says, while speeding up to a much more faster pace. Your legs come up and wrap around his waist, drawing him in closer and deeper than before with each thrust. It has his eyes rolling into the back of his head, as he becomes slightly overwhelmed by the way your tight cunt grips and milks him for all he's worth. The pleasure drives him to some form of temporary insanity-- it's like all he knows how to do is to repeatedly pile drive his hips into you.

But you don't seem to mind, not with the way you're arching your back and keening and wailing.

 _"Hahh! Hahh! ffffuck!"_ Alastor moans harshly, his cock throbbing in tandem with his gasps. 

"Pleeeeaaaase.... Don't stop, I'm so close..." You beg, shamelessly.

"Good, because I'm not-- _**MMMM!** \-- _not s-sure how much longer I can last, my sweet!"

"Cum in me, please." You whine. "Cum in me, I want to feel you fill me up."

 _"Ohhh,_ I'll fill you up alright... with every. last. drop!" He says, emphasizing each word with a hard, well-aimed thrust to your sweet spot that has you almost screaming his name.

"I'm gonna cum! Alastor, baby, I- Aaaah I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me, my dear! Cum for me, my wife, my b-beautiful w-wife! _Aaargh!"_

The both of you cum at the exact same time, and quickly become overwhelmed by the intensity of your orgasms. Alastor almost collapses on top of you, but manages to catch himself before he crushes you. You're both moaning each other's names-- almost screaming them, in fact-- as you eagerly help each other ride out the waves of your orgasms, helplessly thrusting your hips up to meet the others in a greedy fashion to make sure you get every last drop from each other.

After he pulls out, Alastor collapses on the grass beside you. The pair of you stare at the night sky above you, as you both try to catch your breath.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49530482468/in/dateposted-public/)

You both admire the stars as you curl closer into each other arms.

"Wait." Alastor says softly, as you go to put your head on his chest. You look up at him with a confused expression, as he turns you onto your back... but you realize what he's doing as he scoots down and curls into you so he can put his head on _your_ chest. As he does, he sighs contentedly. Then, he starts humming a strange, steady tune that seems to come in a steady rhythm. You can't say you're familiar with the tune.

"What song is that?"

"Hm?"

"The one you were humming."

"It's my favorite one. You should know it, you're quite familiar with it."

"...Is it 'You're never fully dressed without a smile'?" 

"No." He chuckles.

"Well, as far as I knew that's your favorite song..." You frown. Maybe you didn't know him as well as you thought? "If that's not it, what is it? What's your favorite song?"

"Why it's your heartbeat, my silly wife."

♥♥-♥♥-♥♥-♥♥-♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dear!
> 
> What did you think?  
> Let me know in the comments below, you know I'd love to hear what you have to say!  
> Kudos are appreciated, of course, as well.  
> Love you guys, and love yo faces!
> 
> -Mistress


End file.
